


your body is a nightmare

by ursoulgi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursoulgi/pseuds/ursoulgi
Summary: Seungwan knew how to recognize when something was beautiful. Even if their smiles were too wide, their eyes too dark. Even if their grip was too hard or their limbs moved in directions humans shouldn't be able to. Even then – they were still beautiful.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	your body is a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 
> 
> A lot of blood, heavy gore, unsettling imagery, psychological horror, smut and supernatural shenanigans.   
> Inspired by the concept/storyline introduced by the Monster MV.  
> Beta-ed by baetokkis, thank you baby! https://archiveofourown.org/users/baetokkis

Her knees bled, the red trail marking her languid movements against the rocky surface. Each push of her crawling body marked the way with new scarlet drips, tainting everywhere she went. She didn’t feel the burn anymore, or the ache of her hands scraping against the boiling hot floor; her senses were overwhelmed. She could finally hear, faintly, the sound of bones cracking, and that spurred her onwards. The cackling of a raspy laughter, rumbling and filling the space around her – the space inside her mind – and if she focused on that, the pain on her weak body meant nothing. 

She could feel the owner of the sounds before seeing them, how their breath turned the room icy in contrast with the melting floor underneath her palms. The remains of her sickly silhouette shivered, either from the cold or the anticipation. The laughter didn’t stop, but the closer she got the weaker it sounded; it sounded wounded, just like she was. 

_I need you_ , she thought, hoping the whispers of her mind were enough to echo through the darkness. 

The laughter stopped abruptly, the air turning warmer without the freezing breathing of it. She opened her heavy lids at the absence of sound, her arms and legs shaking from supporting her weight. The sight before her almost made her body give out. 

Pale, almost shining as if having its own glow, the body of who she was looking for. How long had they been pushed apart for? Their spirits crumbling under the pressure of being halved, bleeding from being severed away from each other like a rotting limb. The pale creature was looking at the void, sitting on the floor, body scarred and trembling. Their head turned in her direction with a snap, the sound of broken bones deafening. 

“Seulgi.” and even if the voice was so weak, Seulgi could recognize it in any realm in existence. 

Her crawling became desperate, pushing past her exhaustion. Her limbs got longer, the bone shifting underneath her muscles to reach the other faster; just one more push, close enough to see, to hear, to _taste_. 

“Joohyun.” came out as a pained growl, but it was enough. Joohyun’s eyes got darker, maniacal smile splitting her face in half while Seulgi ran on all fours to reach her. The dried blood on Joohyun’s mouth didn’t taste half as bad as before, not when Seulgi’s sharp, long fingers were stretching to grab her, to grasp and break her thin wrist and throw her against the scorching floor. 

When they collapsed against each other, the impact was as loud as thunder, shaking the air and turning the stone into water – boiling hot, skin peeling water. Their tears mingled with the ocean of their embrace, Joohyun’s laughter turning into a scream that pierced all dreams when Seulgi’s teeth bit into her throat. However, instead of aching, the bite healed, fixing the shattered bones of her thorax and gluing the ligaments of her trachea back together, all underneath Seulgi’s unhinged jaw. 

Joohyun responded by digging her nails into Seulgi’s ribcage, the flakes of dried and bruised skin falling around her hands to give way to new tissue. The sharp points of her nails scraped against bone, Seulgi’s spine cracking itself back into place little by little, the sound deafened by the oily water surrounding them. 

Seulgi let go of Joohyun’s neck, her distorted mandible crushing itself back into place. Their eyes met, staring at each other for the first time in thousands of centuries, burning the scarred image of each other – of themselves – into their broken minds. They huffed, drool falling out of their mouths like black ink, Seulgi’s painting Joohyun’s pale face with ragged brush strokes on top of torn apart parchment, her tongue writing on Joohyun’s cheeks words that could make human eyes bleed. Joohyun’s hands snapped Seulgi’s neck to bring her mouth closer, but the touch of tongue against tongue was enough to heal it all. 

The world shook under the effect of their kiss, all sharp teeth and split lips, their desperate hands grabbing each other to feel all the muscles building back up. Seulgi’s bony fingers reached into Joohyun’s core, feeling how her diaphragm and abdomen formed once again. Hyun’s smaller hands went straight to Seul’s chest, past her sternum and right at the center of her awakening body. 

When Joohyun’s hand touched Seulgi’s still heart, the first beat of it in millennia made even the oldest souls scream in agony. 

  
  


\----   
  


  
  


Seungwan woke up startled, her head hitting the headboard and making her whine in pain. She heard a loud, blood curling scream that jolted her awake, her rapid beating heart almost jumping out of her chest. She tried to ground herself, recollect her thoughts; everything was pitch black and she was drowning, pleading for help. Suddenly, a blood curling scream kick-started her body and made her wake up– oh. 

It was just a dream. 

\---- 

Sooyoung and Yerim were surprised to watch Seungwan be the last one to come into the kitchen for breakfast. The blonde was usually the first to wake up, having cups of water ready for the two others at the counter, already starting to cook by the time Yerim sat down at the small table in front of the stove. Not this morning - this time, Seungwan was rubbing at her tired eyes, yawning and stretching her short arms while the younger duo ate cereal. 

"Good morning, unnie." Sooyoung said with attentive eyes, studying Seungwan's curved posture "Are you ok?" 

"We made you a bowl." Yerim spoke through a mouthful of corn flakes, smiling sheepishly at the food they didn’t really make at all. Seungwan was the best cooker among them, and the two youngers were too lazy this morning to even turn on the rice cooker. Yeri pushed the milk in Seungwan's direction when the blonde got closer, the older sitting down in front of her roommates. 

"Good morning, babies." another yawn, and Seungwan poured her milk with her eyes almost shut "I'm ok, promise. I just had a weird nightmare and had a tough time sleeping again. Sorry I was late for breakfast." Sooyoung tapped Seungwan’s hand affectionally before going back to eating, her eyes smiling easier now that she wasn't as worried. 

"You could have woken me up, I'd fight your nightmares away." Sooyoung said with a pout, and Yerim let out a low _ew_ that made her shin get kicked under the table. Seungwan just laughed, enjoyed their morning minutes together before each had to run to their respective works. 

Like clockwork, Yerim’s alarm went off, making her grab her backpack and yell a bye bitches! before leaving for the studio. It didn’t take long for Sooyoung to hug Seungwan’s shoulders tightly and leave for her gig, and the blonde was left to just sit in silence in the empty apartment. Her eyesight went out of focus while she stared quietly at the table, but she didn’t have the time to feel tired. She still needed to record demos and rewrite lyrics, even if her head was pounding a little bit. She ignored the chill that ran across her body whenever she closed her eyes for a while too long, grabbing her guitar and focusing on the now. 

\---- 

Joohyun pushed Seulgi against the wall the moment the lights dimmed, kissing her with flames, lighting her skin on fire until the air smelled like burnt flesh. Seulgi groaned with each burn, the pain feeling so good when she was whole again, with Joohyun again. 

“I’m not letting anyone take you away from me now.” Joohyun’s whisper was a growl against Seulgi’s neck, anger boiling inside her chest and making her tongue hotter, the muscle lapping the layers of Seulgi’s skin away like a hungry lioness. 

Their nails tore each other’s forearms apart, opening slashes in the soft skin to expose muscles and arteries. Seulgi held Joohyun close, closer so that their veins mingled together, their blood washing away the curses and binding them as one individual again. Their time was scarce for now, only waking in the middle of the night, when the human’s eyes were rolling to the back of her head in her sleep. But it was better than nothing, was better than the excruciating pain of being forcefully halved, of being singular but also less than one. Together they were two, but apart – apart they were half of one whole. Wandering aimlessly just to find each other. 

Joohyun loved Seulgi so much, so much it made her want to cry. So much it made her want to rip her chest open for Seulgi to feast on it; so, she did. And seeing Seulgi’s face painted red with her blood, sharp teeth feeding off of her while those sharp eyes stared at her with the cruelest love she had ever seen, made her scream in pleasure. 

Seungwan woke up crying. 

\---- 

Sooyoung was weirded out, for lack of a better expression. It was the third day Yerim and her woke up earlier than usual, and the third day Seungwan woke up late, with sunken eyes and long yawns. Since monday, each time Sooyoung came home, instead of seeing Seungwan working on her computer like usual she found her blacked out on the sofa, body restless even while she slept. Last night, Sooyoung got up to grab a glass of water, only to hear Seungwan sobbing in her room. When the taller barged into the small room in a panicked frenzy the blonde was already asleep again, body twitching underneath the covers. 

Sooyoung watched as the oldest went to their barely used coffee machine, filling it up with water and watching as it boiled and dripped. The dark liquid filled the pot slowly, Seungwan watching it all with a wobbly stance, barely holding herself up against the counter. 

“Unnie... another nightmare?” and it was rare to hear Yerim’s voice come out so small, not a hint of smugness or playful affection in it, just worry. Sooyoung’s heart was small when Seungwan just slowly nodded, filling a mug up with the coffee before walking over to the table. 

“Is there any way we can help?” Sooyoung had lost her appetite, the bowl of broth Yeri tried to cook half full but left aside. 

“Don’t worry, I think it’s just stress. I’ll try meditating before sleeping, I’ll be ok.” and Seungwan smiled, bringing the mug to her mouth to take a sip. 

Her smile didn’t reach her eyes, and she seemed afraid to stretch her lips too wide. 

\---- 

The human realm wasn’t too different from the dreamscape. Power and influence are everything and, in that sense, good dreams are powerful. Happy dreams can change a person’s perspective, intriguing dreams can be persuasive. Some dreams have already been taken as prophecy, as fact, as a view into the future. Fabricating a reality when someone is sleeping is enough power on its own. 

But nightmares? Nightmares aren’t just powerful – they are controlling. 

The first nightmares appeared with them, seemingly by accident. When they met, they were such weak souls, barely capable of fabricating a few seconds of a dream alone. It took them accidentally choosing the same human’s mind to spend the night in for reality to shift, morph into something new, something that shouldn’t exist. 

They reached out to one another, timidly at first. When their fingers touched, their shadows mingled in the dreamscape, fear and agony oozing out of them in waves, in _sparks_. The dreamer thrashed in bed, screaming for help while they danced inside that mind, their bloody waltz painting the human’s mind red with their guts. 

Their ballad created the first nightmare. 

\---- 

Seungwan’s trembling hands brough the coffee over to her mouth again. She glanced at the time on her computer screen: 2am. She sighed deeply, opening up the search engine and biting her lips. What could she write that would give her conclusive answers? _I haven’t slept well in four days. I always wake up screaming. I’m tired all the time. Help?_

The simpler, the better. With a deep breath, she typed. 

_How to get rid of nightmares._

Her eyes skimmed page after page of results. Tea recipes, meditation, spiritual healing, exorcising dream demons, a healthier diet, therapy... 

Wait. 

Dream demons?   
  


She gulped mug after mug of coffee, fighting off her tiredness. Horrible nightmares, check. Feeling drained even after sleeping, check. The feeling of being watched every time you close your eyes, _huge check_. It was absurd, it didn’t make sense, and there was virtually no conclusive information, only a few tacky websites that seemed to have been made in the 90’s. It was ridiculous, but Seungwan could barely hold her head up for long enough without sinking back into the black hole of her terrifying dreams. 

_Don’t ever look at anyone in your nightmares in the eyes_ was written at the bottom of the page. The only conclusive tip in all of her reading. Sounded easy enough. 

\---- 

The others were envious of the power they had together. It came so naturally, hopping from sleeper to sleeper, tainting their dreams with their screeches. Sometimes they even forgot they were in the dreamscape; the reality they built as one felt solid, unwavering. Nightmares felt way more _real_ than dreams ever did. 

They barely realized what they were doing at the beginning, lost in each other – lost in themselves. Joohyun could only focus on the colour of Seulgi’s rows of teeth biting into her flesh; Seulgi saw nothing of the nightmares, nothing but the gleam of Joohyun’s bloody cheeks when they split apart at the seams of her open-mouthed laughter. 

However, the first time they realized what they were building together _wasn’t_ a dream, they froze. What were they building, really? They didn’t even know where to start understanding it – they never built dreams alone before, never had the strength to do so. The only dreams they ever witnessed were made by others, their nights alone being just empty, those kinds of dreamless sleeps the humans barely even think about. They were used to being forgotten, so much so that they didn’t even know what being remembered felt like. 

The following night curiosity made they return to the same human. Said human was restless, taking too long to fall asleep. Joohyun stood there, waiting for tiredness to overcome this mind, holding Seulgi closely. It took a while for her to understand that the human was afraid of falling asleep. Afraid of _them_. 

It made her feel powerful. 

Joohyun quickly realized that the power they felt could be noticed by others. When they accidentally crossed paths with other souls, looking for vacant minds. When they moved away from one dreamer, only for another soul to find the mind they left behind; traumatized, shaky, refusing itself to fall asleep. Scarred and broken. It scared the others as much as it did humans. 

When she told Seulgi this, her lover’s smile was so big it dislocated her jaw. Joohyun was a bit worried about the repercussions of their ballads before, but when Seulgi smiled, so horrifying and big, it just made her want to smile too. 

Fuck the others. All that matters is right in front of her, bloodied, battered and in love. 

\---- 

“So, you think it's, like... nightmare demons?” Yeri questioned, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. 

Seungwan knew how ridiculous she sounded, but it was the only thing that made sense. She tried _everything_ , from meditation, to herbs, to lucid dreaming, to straight up not sleeping at all. She was never a religious person, and maybe her tired-out mind was playing tricks on her at this point, but it was the only answer she had at this point. That's why she came into the kitchen with a smile, finding her roommates having breakfast at the small table, as usual. Seungwan was a smiley person, but she had been so defeated this past week that her bright expression surprised her friends, almost making them forget how sunken her eyes were from the tiredness. She was so happy about finding an answer, as ludicrous as it was, and Seungwan’s happiness was always about sharing. She understood being happy as sharing happiness with others, had been raised to believe so. 

So, when all she was met with were deep frowns and worried gazes, she visibly deflated. 

“That sounds...” Sooyoung bit her lip, staring at Seungwan with pitiful eyes, and that look hurt her pride way more than Seungwan was comfortable admitting. Sooyoung was religious, she was supposed to believe in demons, right? Seungwan wasn’t crazy. 

Right? 

“You don’t believe me, do you?” 

“No, it’s not that!” Sooyoung was shaking her hands, gesturing wildly to try and soothe Seungwan, while Yeri just held her head in her hands “I believe you, I do. I just...” 

“We just think you should seek a professional opinion.” Yeri intervened, lifting her head up “A neurologist, psychiatrist, a therapist, something. We are worried, have been since day one.” she sounded way older than her twenty-one years right now, so sober and serious it took Seungwan aback. Sooyoung shut her mouth, staring at the table, afraid of Seungwan’s reaction. 

The older of the three just stood up, the screech of her chair against the ground making the other two cringe. She turned around, silently heading over to her own room in their shared apartment. The click of her door closing was soft, but the wails of her crying weren’t. 

\---- 

They didn’t just cease existing when humans weren’t asleep. There was always someone sleeping somewhere in the world, but even if there wasn’t, they would still be there, just powerless to fabricate anything. This struck Seulgi one night – without the dreamscape they couldn’t make anything. They might be powerful, but they were dependent of this space. Her bones rattled inside the confines of her muscles when she realized. If they weren’t powerful without someone sleeping, then they might as well be as weak as they were before meeting each other. 

When Seulgi voiced it aloud Joohyun hissed, her own blood spilling down the corners of her mouth when she bared her teeth. They were infatuated, not only by each other, but also by how making nightmares made them feel. What Seulgi said defied the power Joohyun felt, filling her with rage. They were power hungry at this point, pushing the limits of their reality to accommodate the sheer size of their ambition. The dreamers they terrorized got progressively worse, their sanities breaking at the seams, and the others noticed, their envy of their power growing into hatred. 

Dreams had become too small to contain them. 

It wasn’t uncommon for more than one soul to spend the night inside the same mind. Sometimes they were too tired to create a dream of their own, sometimes they wanted to create something together. So, when someone appeared while Joohyun and Seulgi danced, they paid no mind. However, one turned into two. Then four. Then six. More and more every second that ticked by. 

Seulgi let go of her hold on Joohyun’s spine, wiping the blood and marrow against her stomach before looking over her shoulder at the others observing them. Joohyun’s teeth retracted from their bite around the cartilage of Seulgi’s thyroid, her black eyes boring into the crowd, muscles tense at the interruption. The human’s head ached even in their sleep, their nightmare morphing into a bloodied confusion. 

The others were the first to make a move, barging into the duo’s space, indifferent to Joohyun and Seulgi’s towering strength; they believed that, outnumbered, the couple didn’t stand a chance. 

They fought, hard. The ground was littered with souls gurgling in pain, drowning in their own viscous fluids after Seulgi bashed their tracheas in, after Joohyun kicked their vertebrae until it broke in half. They were fighting others, but their eyes never left each other, even when arteries popped open under Seulgi’s grip on someone’s thigh, even when Joohyun’s nails tore open a cheek to slice off someone’s tongue. They were desperate, afraid of losing one another in the chaos. 

Their desperation was taken advantage of, their bodies being carried further and further away from each other, stretching their bond near the point of breaking. There were so many on top of Seulgi, weighing her down until she couldn’t breathe, but she still fought to not lose sight of Joohyun. If she lost her, she would lose herself in the process. 

The others knew that, had come to realize that somehow, so they forced Seulgi’s head down against the ground, determined on ending whatever it was they had. Joohyun bit pieces off of the hands trying to cover her eyes, thrashed against the never-ending arms holding her from running towards her lover, and she felt like crying but held back her tears as to not give them the satisfaction. She saw the same certainty in Seulgi’s eyes, how she held her neck up even when pushed to the floor, her sharp eyes telling Joohyun everything was going to be alright, as long as they had each other. 

And then a heavy foot came crashing against Seulgi’s head, their heel pressing down until it cracked the skull underneath it, and Joohyun could see the foot, the floor, blood and bones and brains and nerves and veins and the water of her tears, but she couldn’t find Seulgi’s eyes. 

\---- 

Seungwan had spent the day in her room after the breakfast fiasco. Sooyoung thought about knocking several times, but Yeri talked her out of it with a pained expression, reminding her that their friend probably needed some space. They were both jittery and worried, pacing around the house, guilty about hurting Seungwan but adamant that what they had said was necessary. 

Seungwan’s room used to be her safe space, but now it was suffocating. Her ceiling, the walls, the laptop perched on the bed side table, all the details of Seungwan’s room were tainted with the remnants of her nightmares. They reminded her of all the times throughout these days she blinked for a little too long, the darkness bringing forth images that jump scared her into consciousness again. Her walls would morph into bloody smiles, broken limbs, ripped off skin and muscles that shifted in unrealistic ways, keeping her on edge even in the brightness of morning. The confusing images in her dreams screamed, piercing and deafening, and the sound carried itself over to the melodies Seungwan was trying to compose, the harmonies of her demos sounding like the screeches of her nightmares without her noticing. Only when she hit play, her fingers heavy with the lack of rest, that she recognized the sounds she created – _re_ created – and her bawling didn’t even make sense anymore, her tired feet kicking the laptop away while she tried to hide her eyes behind her fists so she could stop seeing the images haunting her mind. 

The girls might be right, maybe she did have something wrong with her brain, and the idea scared her, frightened her to the point demons sounded less scary than the problem being _her_. The thoughts weighed her down, trapping her in bed, frozen and scared. She just felt so helpless, so alone and scared and _tired_ , it made her want to give up. 

So, she did. 

She gave up on fighting it and, with the sun still shining outside, she willingly closed her eyes for the first time in over a week, letting sleep crawl into her mind like a hungry beast. 

The stillness was eerie. Seungwan didn’t know if she was asleep yet or not; she felt like she could move her body, but at the same time her bed felt too light to be real. She opened her eyes, carefully, staring at the fuzzy ceiling. It looked like the ceiling of her room, but at the same time it didn’t. It was weird. She expected to be thrown into the middle of a bloodbath the moment she fell asleep. Her nightmares didn’t have clear beginnings, a peaceful start before turning horrifying – it was almost as if the scene was already happening before she fell asleep, Seungwan being just an intruder inside her own mind. 

This time she felt like she was at the beginning. Like _she_ was the beginning. 

Seungwan tried lifting her torso up, her shaky hands supporting herself against the mattress. Her room was too dark, her eyes burning while they tried to adjust. The window was closed shut, like she always left it, but the curtains were wide open – in a way she _never_ left them – the sky outside dark like black pen ink. The stars were barely visible, the occasional twinkle catching Seungwan off guard. The blinking of the distant stars looked like eyes observing her every move. 

Or, maybe, the feeling of being watched didn’t come from the few stars outside at all, but from the heaviness inside her own room. The air felt warm, like she wasn’t the only one breathing into it; it was musky, the intensity making her tongue feel heavy inside her mouth. A chill ran up her spine when she realized she hadn’t yet looked anywhere besides the ceiling and the window – she didn’t know who, or _what_ was inside the room with her. 

Seungwan turned her head, slowly, towards the door, so slowly she could hear the creaking of bone against cartilage her neck made. She wasn’t thinking, wasn’t remembering any tips she read, body and mind defeated, taken over by fear to the point she barely felt in control of her own movements and decisions. Her vision had grown accustomed to the dark, but now her eyes burnt with unshed tears. 

There was a silhouette blocking her door. It was messy, too big to be a person, but too conjoined to be two. Half of it was taller, broader, but with blunt edges. The other half was shorter, smaller, but sharper. It moved slightly, coming a bit closer, little by little occupying Seungwan’s field of vision until she couldn’t see the room around her anymore, just the dips, curves and points of the silhouette. It moved like it was crawling, dragging against the ground with languid movements, long, inhuman like paws completely silent, not a single sound accompanying their crawl. 

The closer it got, the more it looked like there were, indeed, two parts to this one figure. The air was getting heavier, but Seungwan felt increasingly light, like her body was being suspended in a fever dream. She traced the edges of the being with her gaze, trying to make sense of what she was seeing, the back of her mind screaming like a mantra _this is a nightmare, this is a nightmare, this is a nightmare_. The bed shook when the broader half of the figure held onto the wooden frame at the foot of it, the smaller side dipping the mattress under its weight. Seungwan realized she couldn’t escape, couldn’t wake up even if she screamed, even if she tried to tell herself she was just dreaming. She would’ve started sobbing, was on the brink of it, but, suddenly, four eyes opened to stare back at her, and– 

They weren’t demons, not at all. 

They were angels. 

\---- 

Seulgi took millennia to start healing from her wounds, centuries for her glued back brain to stop being fuzzy, decades dragging herself from human to human to find Joohyun. When she came to her senses, she realized the others had stolen what they had created together; they were trying to make nightmares, destroying what Seulgi’s union with Joohyun meant. It infuriated Seulgi, these half assed scares daring to call themselves nightmares. 

Neither of them had enough power alone – they went back to dreamless nights, longing for each other, weeping silently in loneliness. The gaping holes in their flesh never coagulated, bleeding and bleeding in search for their other half to put them back together. Joohyun gave up at some point, not really sure if, when apart from each other, Seulgi had the strength to reconstruct her broken skull, the thought of having lost half of herself forever sinking in her stomach. It made her nauseous, acidic bile leaving her mouth when she toppled over herself to regurgitate. 

Joohyun was sat down, broken bones shaking underneath her bruised skin, laughing through her desperation, when she heard Seulgi’s voice for the first time in what felt like forever. An _I need you_ whispered into the night, catching her off guard. 

She said Seulgi’s name, and heard the deep rumble of her name in response. She managed to find Seulgi’s eyes, managed to drag herself towards her and finally touch, and the dreamscape trembled under their embrace. 

\---- 

Their kisses to her neck were light, almost feather like, spreading out in delicious goosebumps down her body. Seungwan felt cared for, felt adored, felt safe in a way she hadn't for the past weeks – no, in a way she had never felt before. 

When she met their gazes it all made sense. All the terrors she went through, all the restless nights – they were trying to save her. They needed her as much as she needed them, and by the gods did Seungwan love feeling needed. She felt guilty for ever being scared of them, felt guilty for her ingenuity, but they hushed her, caressed her face with their sharp nails, careful not to cut. Their voices mingled into one, whispered into both of her ears, guaranteeing her it was ok, they understood her, they got her now and weren’t going to let go, reassuring her it would never be scary again. 

Seungwan gave into them willingly, baring her neck to their fangs, only to be met with the softness of kisses instead of the sting of bites. They were gentle with her, not violent how she had seen them being with each other, and it made Seungwan’s chest swell with adoration. 

Joohyun kissed her with small pecks, covering every bit of skin from her ear to her collarbones, making Seungwan giddy and hypnotized; Seulgi lathered her with open mouthed kisses, melting her with the way her lips latched to her jaw, leaving Seungwan begging for more. She was divided between the two feelings, but at the same time they merged together in the shivers that ran across her body. Seungwan didn’t know how she knew their names, she realized, and was about to voice her doubt, but their raspy voices flooded her mind like they were reading her thoughts: 

“We were meant to be. You were made for us, Seungwan. Made to bring us together again.” and it felt good, being reassured of her importance. Felt almost as good as the soft nips at her skin, the pull at the lobe of her ear. Felt good like the careful hands over her chest, tearing her shirt open but treading across her sternum with delicacy, mindful that they were too strong and could break her if they pressed too hard. 

They never pressed too hard, only perfectly so. Joohyun twisted her nipples deliciously, her pitch-black eyes staring right at Seungwan while she did. Seulgi warmed her skin up with her kisses against her breast, hooded gaze calling her, begging Seungwan to stare while she trapped the soft nipple between her lips, rugged tongue massaging it inside her mouth. Seungwan’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, body arching into their touches. 

One of them caressed their way down her torso while the other found her mouth in a searing kiss, and with the way the kiss left her lips swollen and the tongue against her inner thigh was timid and careful, Seungwan knew exactly who was touching her where. Her desperate fingers got tangled in Seulgi’s hair, deepening the kiss, suffocating in it. Her legs wrapped around Joohyun’s head, hips canting up and up, searching for that soft mouth to soothe her ache. They both chuckled in unison, endeared by Seungwan’s eagerness, willing to give her more, give her everything she needed to free herself from her mind. 

If they freed Seungwan, they would be freed in return. 

Joohyun’s tongue was precise against Seungwan’s clit, the bittersweet taste making her hum against the human. Seungwan’s mouth went slack with the pleasure, moaning against Seulgi’s lips, letting the taller explore her mouth and choke her with that rugged tongue. They held Seungwan down, Seulgi’s hand pressing down on her hips while Joohyun held her trembling thighs open, keeping Seungwan from floating away in extasy. 

Seungwan’s noises were muffled by Seulgi’s kiss, the blonde drowning deliciously in it, while Joohyun’s tongue traveled down to her entrance, warm muscle filling her up. Seungwan’s hips ground down against it, calloused hands scratching Seulgi’s broad back, head fuzzy with the feeling of the tongue rubbing against her inner walls. 

Seulgi let go of her hips and brought her slim fingers downwards, touching her clit softly at first, causing Seungwan to whimper against her lips. Seulgi’s rubbing got stronger, the blonde’s body trembling and squirming under the attention, her wetness trailing down Joohyun’s chin while she fucked her with her tongue. 

Her orgasm racked her body like thunder, her angels letting her float away with it while they kissed her back into pieces, helping Seungwan ride the waves of euphoria all the way into morning. 

\---- 

Yeri was startled to find Seungwan in the kitchen when she woke up. The blonde’s eyes were still sunken, the dark bags under them signaling her lack of sleep, but she had a smile on her face. The usual glass of water was there at the counter, Seungwan humming a song under her breath while she checked the breakfast food cooking over the stove. 

“Good morning, Yerimie!” came after a yawn, as Sooyoung entered the small kitchen in a hurried frenzy. The taller looked from Yeri, to the cold glasses of water, to Seungwan’s tired smiley face, her frown deepening. She ran over to Seungwan, hugging her small frame from the back, face hidden against the back of her unnie’s neck. 

“Good morning, Sooyoungie.” Seungwan said softly, caressing the hands around her waist. 

“I’m sorry for yesterday. I love you.” Sooyoung said, muffled, and Seungwan just chuckled lightly. 

“I love you too. And you too.” she pointed at Yeri, who blushed and turned her head, muttering a soft _me too_ against the glass she was drinking from “Now, let’s have a good meal so we can all work well today!” and there was chirpy Seungwan, still with a drag to her step while she set the table up, but without the emptiness in her eyes she had held for the last couple of weeks. 

Sooyoung didn’t let go of her hand all throughout breakfast, and Yeri hugged her tightly before leaving for work, heart lighter. 

\---- 

Seungwan was straddling Joohyun’s hips, arms supporting her weight at each side of Joohyun’s head. Her wetness dripped down onto her angel’s lower abdomen, Seulgi draped over Seungwan’s back with her long fingers deep inside her, dragging more and more fluids out of the human to fall on top of Joohyun’s skin. Seungwan fought to keep her eyes open, Joohyun’s dark gaze grounding her while Seulgi wrecked her insides, three fingers pushed into her to the last knuckle, curling against her walls to drag another orgasm out of Seungwan’s trembling body. 

Joohyun kissed her face, rubbed the pad of her thumb in circles around her clit; Seulgi kissed her jaw, fucked her fingers deeper into Seungwan, stretching her open with a delicious burn. Both of them whispered praises, promises of love, of freedom, of forever, if only Seungwan could take one more orgasm, and then another, and another. 

“You can't rest yet, Seungwan. We need you. We _need_ you Seungwan, please hold on a little longer for us. We need you to escape. Don’t you want to see us when you are awake? Hold on, Seungwan. After that, you can rest. You'll be able to rest in our arms. You’ll rest forever in our arms once we are with you, _really_ with you, we promise. You can do it Seungwan, we believe in you.” 

And how could she ever say no to them, when they made her feel so good, so full, so complete. She took what they gave her willingly, desperately, all night long, dream after dream. 

\---- 

Seungwan woke up with a frown. Since she had accepted her angels into her dreams she usually woke up with her body deliciously sore, still tired and sleepy like she used to after the nightmares, but happy with the certainty that she was helping them – that she was adored and that she _mattered_. That gave a spring to her step, making her overcome the tiredness to continue with her day, to write more songs and bake some delicious cookies for dinner. 

This morning, though, she woke up rested. She tried to recall her dream, but all she remembered were some lingering kisses and promises of _soon_ before her angels disappeared, leaving her to have a dreamless slumber. The realization worried her, her heart beating rapidly inside her chest. Seungwan held onto the promises of forever to qualm her anxiety, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror, how her face was clear, eyes bright and without traces of sleepiness. She had forgotten what she looked like when well rested. 

Seungwan cleaned her face, brushed her teeth, combed her short hair. It was a chilly saturday morning, the birds chirping outside the window. She now left her curtains wide open – the sky reminded her of angelic eyes and deep kisses. 

The sound of the bell ringing pulled Seungwan out of her own thoughts. She went to the front door, looking around the apartment. Yerim and Sooyoung’s doors were still closed, the night owls probably still deep asleep. She didn’t ever bother looking through the peephole, just undoing the locks and slowly opening the door. 

On the other side were two people, their shoulders pressed together, holding hands. One of them was taller, tanned skin shimmering in the morning glow. The other was shorter, pale skin blending into the white walls of the corridor. Their appearance took Seungwan by surprise, her shiny eyes meeting their gazes before morphing into understanding, into familiarity. 

Seungwan knew how to recognize when something was beautiful. Even if the two by the door looked slightly off, smiles too wide, their eyes too dark; even if their grip was a little too hard when they pulled Seungwan towards them, or if their limbs moved in directions humans shouldn’t be able to. Even then – they were still beautiful. 

\---- 

The house was quiet. The chilly saturday morning filled Sooyoung’s lungs while she got ready to leave for her volunteer work at the local animal shelter. She went to put her keys in the front door only to find it already unlocked, puzzled look adorning her face. She looked over her shoulder at the empty living room, and when she looked at the ground where she held the door open, she could see a piece of paper on the ground. 

Sooyoung bent down to pick it up, closing the door softly when she recognized Seungwan’s calligraphy. She took unworried steps towards the blonde’s room, finding it empty, the songwriter’s laptop already propped open on the middle of the bed. 

She put the note aside, opening up the easy to find song file, always eager to listen to what Seungwan was working on. She put the headphones around her head, hitting play. 

Yeri woke up with a startle, running towards the sound of screaming and crying, finding Sooyoung sitting down on Seungwan’s bed, sobbing and scratching at her arms, trying to get rid of something as if it was crawling on her skin. She shook Sooyoung’s body by the shoulders, asking what was happening, barely registering the screeching that came from the headphones thrown to the side of the mattress, screams that sounded a little too much like they belonged to Seungwan. The younger also didn’t see Seungwan’s note at the foot of the bed, the blonde’s pretty lettering reading: _Sooyoungie and Yerimie, when you wake up, please grab my laptop and open up the song named Angels. Listen to it and be freed!_

Yeri didn’t see how the soundwaves on the laptop screen morphed into four terrifying eyes, didn’t understand why Sooyoung was screaming, her sobs racking her body. Yeri watched, perplexed, as Sooyoung’s trembling hands grabbed her phone, tears falling on top of the screen as she dialed Seungwan’s number that she knew by heart. The phone rang and rang, Sooyoung trying to focus on the sound of the ringing to clear her mind of the horrible shrieks. The phone rang, and rang, but Seungwan didn’t pick up. 

She never picked up. 


End file.
